livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of Loli Outcast
Quick Access Session 1 Session 2 Session 3 (Side Story) Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Session 7 Session 8 Premise: Story Thus Far: Dramatis Personae: Humans (And Mari) Maritsya Neam Vanator: Age: 11 (Because being a 50 year old loli makes me sick) Height: 4', 10" Weight: 75 lbs Eye color: Burgundy Hair color: Black Further description: A striking young demoness. Her hair falls in natural waves to the small of her back, framing her face in a gentle way. Her eyelids are almost always drooped, giving her a smug, yet relaxed look. However, when frightened, shocked, or surprised, her eyes open to a shockingly large size. Her entire body can be defined as "dainty", and she lacks and curves, whatsoever. She pays no heed to this, and is not at all vexxed when it is brought up. Her choice of clothin are dark, frilly dresses, with a matching headband if possible. Coletell Auctor (MC): Age: 19 Height: 5', 11" Weight: 160 lbs Eye color: Hazel Hair color: Brown Further Description: A very non-descript young man. His outward appearance, aside from his appearance, draws very little attention to himself. His hair is cut short, neat, yet messy, falling in that typical teen look. Coming from a well to do family, he dresses in nothing cheap, but wears nothing flashy. His usual garb consists of a casual blazer and comfortable slacks. He wears loafers almost exclusively. If it gets cold out, he'll wear a great coat or a long blazer (Think Kaiba... or Kotomine) Gertrude Auctor: Age: 35 Height: 5', 6" Weight: 135 lbs Eye color: Green Hair color: Bleached, originally Reddish-Brown Further Description: A woman with an excellent posture and stride, Ger's movement and step are what usually catch the eyes of any would-be suitor. She's in amazing shape, and has a body that holds the envy of even the most supple 20 year old model. Her limbs are rather spindly, but you can't exactly call her lanky. Her striking green eyes are hidden behind eyeglasses that are tinted. The features could be called feline. Her jawline is sharp, and tapered, like a blade. She almost always wears a lab coat (the only exceptions being while she is nude and/or sleeping). She feels pants are restrictive, so she wears a skirt with a high side-cut and stockings. Shoes vary on her mood. Behind her glasses lies the cold gaze of a masterful Frost Witch. Frost isn't enough to describe the chill she brings to the battlefield, hence her old hunter nickname, "Frozen Maelstrom". When she enters her old state of mind, her eyes glow an unnatural blue, and she can will pretty much anything within her reach to freeze solid. She wields a beautiful azure scythe, whose blade is normally dull, until she adds a frozen, razor sharp edge to it. Carina Albian: Age: 17 Weight: 125 lbs Eye color: Reddish-brown Hair color: Light brown Description: A lithe, lightly muscular young lady with a lot behind her overgrown bangs. She likes to dress in anything comfortable, casual, or otherwise unrestrictive or "uptight". She hates frilly and fancy undergarments, and wears the plainest damn underwear you'll ever see on a girl. Much like Ger, she has two personalities, one that was bred into her by her Anglican captors, and the other, of a normal young lady, that experiences all the regular emotions women come pacakged with. Carina weilds the legendary Excalibur, sword of the throne of England. Naturally, this makes her next in line, but why she isn't sitting on a throne yelling at manservants, well, we've yet to figure that out. She sees Ger as something of a mother/older sister figure, but cannot, and will not, get along with Mari. She thinks of her as a "stuck up, over-dressed" monster who's way in over her head when it comes to Cole. Her most prized possession, since she didn't come with any, is the iZoon Cole gave her during the Blue Dragon Shard Arc, and the clothes Ger bought for her. 'Demons' Gressil, Archdemoness of Temptation: Age: ???? (easily over 2000) Height: Variable Weight: Variable Eye color: Crimson Hair color: Flaming red Further description: Archdemoness of Temptation, who led men of weak will astray. Sealed by the Auctor family during the Seven Year's War, she now serves the family. Not always happy with her position as sealed demon, she can be tempermental, and sometimes not work with her user. However, if she feels moved by the user's will, she will unleash her unbridled wrath at their target. In demon form, she has six wings, a long, flowing red dress that is actually part of her body, and ruddy tinted skin. Her horns are rather small and slightly curved, going from her temples down to her chin. In her demon form, she fights by using blasts of pure demonic energy, channeled from her palms. As a weapon, she was sealed not in one gun, but in an armory. She takes the form of all the weapons she was stored with- muskets, pistols, blunderbusses, cannons. Reloading is not necessarry, as she will automatically drain mana from her user to form magical shot. She is Coletell's weapon of choice. Verrine, Archdemon of Impatience Age: ???? Height: Variable Weight: Variable Eye color: Gunmetal Hair color: Steel Further Description: Archdemon of Impetuousness and Impatience. Leads men to an early grave. Sealed by the Auctor Family during the Crusades. Complacent in his position, he will work neither good nor bad with the user, so it is up to the user to draw out his full potential. In demon form, he is reminiscent of a centaur, with metallic plating for skin. He weilds two large swords, which could be called "metal paddles". His helmet bears the crest of Parista, Lord of Innovation. As a weapon, he is a longsword, that remains dull until it tastes the blood if its target once. Then the blade becomes sharper than any mortal-forged sword, and can cleave plate mail like warm butter.